Tease
by smallboxes
Summary: He had looked somewhat dumbfounded at her refusal to take him up on his offer and to Tori, that’s when she’d known the game had started.


**Title:** Tease  
**Characters:** Drake, Tori  
**Pairings:** Drake/Tori  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 1,387  
**One-shot or Work in progress?** One shot  
**Author's notes:** This story kind of evolves around the episode of _Playing the Field_. There is a scene that is overtly sexual, so if you have a problem with that don't read. Otherwise, enjoy!

* * *

She always teases him. Whether it's in the way that she traces his lips with her finger or sending him a look as they pass each other in the hall, there is always the element of teasing. And she knows that it drives him wild, but it's all a part of the game.

Tori knew of his reputation long before she knew him; the popular pretty-boy had throngs of fans at each talent show he strummed his beloved guitar at. Watching him walk the halls, he had a confident swagger that had all sets of eyes left staring and wanting. Wanting to either be him or be the girl that was with him.

She had watched him since middle school and saw how the boy had slowly started turning into a man (not unlike the rest of the male population). Tori's shyness had always gotten the best of her, prohibiting her from acting on whatever feelings she had deep down for him. It might've been puppy love, but she was young and naïve enough to not care.

But over the summer, things had taken a turn for the better. Her mother had sent her to a summer camp against her wishes, but Tori ended up being grateful rather than unbearable toward her mom by the time she came home. It was the best summer anyone could've asked for and it gave her the confidence to actually talk to _him_ at The Premiere one day.

"_You come here a lot, don't you?"_

"_What makes you say that?"_

"_I see you hanging out with your brother here all the time."_

"_Yeah, he lets me see free movie whenever I want. Speaking of which, Buckets of Blood starts in a few minutes. Wanna go?"_

"_Well, I don't know..." _

"_C'mon, there's also some free candy in it for ya."_

"_I really can't, my mom is coming to get me in a few minutes. But here's my number – why don't you call it sometime?"_

She felt on fire scribbling her number on used ticket stub and handing it to him. He had looked somewhat dumbfounded at her refusal to take him up on his offer and to Tori, that's when she'd known the game had started.

He did call her, but Tori had made her mother say that she'd been out of the house. Her conversations with him at school were always short and flirtatious, like the skirts that she wore around him. When she did finally agree to go on a date with him, it couldn't have worked out more perfectly. Everything was falling into place.

* * *

She didn't bank on how quickly she started to care for him. Feelings that had been on low heat for as long as she could remember had started to bubble over every time she was with him. They shared somewhat common interests in movies, music – they even liked the same candy bar. Tori became keenly aware of the fact of just how close they were getting when he did things for her without even having to be asked – always getting her the right soda at The Premiere, calling her house after seven thirty because he knew she'd be studying beforehand. And yet, she could still feel the internal wall built strongly around her heart. It was crumbling slowly, but the foundation was still solid. Tori clung on to her game, through his smiles, whispers, and kisses. 

Tori wasn't aware if he even knew they were playing a game, but she could tell he was frustrated. She wasn't blind – she saw the way his eyes became widened and panicked when she introduced him as her boyfriend. He never really said anything to her (not that she expected him to), but she felt hurt nonetheless anyway.

So when he broke up with her, Tori was hardly shocked. She smiled and played it cool, convincing herself that she really didn't care that much anyway. He had picked up on her breezy attitude, smiling as he told her how awesome he thought she was. They had hugged to signify the end of the relationship, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeves. She wasn't done with him just yet.

* * *

Tori knew the other guys drove him crazy. She felt his eyes on her each time another boy was on her arm, escorting her to class or walking hand in hand at The Premiere. She was having a good time dating around, but they were pawns as far her game was concerned. The king was still in the corner, preying, waiting to make his move. She saw him watching her as she laughed at her date's jokes, touched her date's arms, all which lead to watching his head almost explode as he saw Tori kiss her dates. 

But he must've picked up on a few things while they were dating because Tori saw him in The Premiere one night with a girl from their school known in certain circles as "Hot Liza". While she was on her date, she saw him steal glances at her while Liza seemed to chatter on endlessly about whatever question he'd thrown at her. Tori knew that he was trying to make her jealous and it killed her to know that his plan was working – she felt the gnawing emotion rise inside of her as she saw him and Liza kiss.

In a flurry of activity, Tori had found herself alone with him at the candy counter while both of their respective dates had begun to talk to each other upon _his_ insisting. While in his persuasive mode, he had managed to convince her to take him back. Not that'd it been very hard, but she felt she could've stood a little persuading. After all, _he_ was the one that had dumped her in the first place. It was the reason she had started to be a tease to him right from the beginning – protect everyone's feelings and no one gets hurt. But she knew no one could be that strong, especially herself.

They had made their way to his bedroom as fast as his car would take them, trying to distance themselves as far away from the movie theater as possible. He had slammed the door shut and hadn't bothered to turn on the lights as he led her to the couch, colliding on top of her as they fell against the cushions in one swift motion.

His kisses were better than that other guy Tori remembered thinking to herself and that's what had made it worth it. When she finally got what she wanted (even through all the teasing), it made up for whatever prolonging Tori purposely put them through. She nipped at his ear bud as the rough calluses on his fingertips grazed over the soft skin from her bellybutton and upward, hooking his thumb underneath the lace-covered under wire of her bra.

It had been a fun game to play, whether she admitted it or not. Eventually, games come to an end when either the clock runs out or the cheater is discovered. But the more she teased, the longer she played; it was all to make him want more. She felt his neediness against the inside of her exposed thigh as he buried his lips into her neck where his breath was hot and quick. It made her skin shiver as she dragged her nails against the smooth skin of his back, eliciting a heavy sigh from him.

As Tori reached for his belt buckle, she was aware of the fact that some games came to a draw. The white flag had been waved and sometimes there were no winners or losers, she realized as her top slithered off the tips of her fingers and crumpled onto the floor. She brought his hips closer to hers and bit down lightly on his freckle sprinkled shoulder when her underwear joined the shirt. She heard the belt buckle clang together with the metal in the button hook of his jeans, which he quickly wriggled out of.

The score had been evened out that night and tomorrow would be the start of a brand new game. He slid easily into home as she brought her face next to his, feeling her breath catch in the back of her throat.

"_Oh, Drake."_


End file.
